Shot
by pink-chief
Summary: ...You get hurt a lot...It makes me sad with each injury you come to me with...I wish I could take all the dangers away from you, but you are too bold...8059, T for language/violence


The young man walked out of his classroom. He headed down the familiar halls of Namimori Middle, heading toward the one place he knew how to get to by heart: the roof. Classes were in session, but he ditched, once more. He knew that Hibari could catch him…If he weren't in a meeting, that is. The only noise that was to be heard throughout the walk was the tapping of his shoes against the floor, then the steps, then no more tapping. He reached out and opened the heavy door that went to the roof.

He walked out, and grabbed a cigarette, lighting it up with his favorite lighter with his initials engraved on the side. He inhaled the toxins and paused before exhaling the murky smoke out into the air. Gokudera walked over to the side of the building the trio usually ate their lunches at, and squatted down, wincing at an injury he received before he arrived at school.

Gokudera had been minding his own business, wishing to get to school early since Bianchi would be walking the streets by the time he usually left for school to see her date. He just so happened to pass by some thugs he had beat awhile back, and they just so happened to have a gun this time. Gokudera didn't even realize what had happened, until he awoke on the side of the street, one block from the school. He had a bullet go through his right side. With hanging around Shamel, Gokudera learned where important organs where, and deemed the bullet only dangerous if left unattended. When he got to school, he was late, so he text Yamamoto to meet him on the roof with Shamel's supplies. He would have gone to Shamel's office, but he didn't want the pervert to think he was fighting anymore. He had decided a couple of months ago that he would quit the useless fighting, and just simply avoid idiots and not let them get to him. Shamel was pleased, but this wouldn't seem to please his tutor. Hell, it might even cause him to drop him as his pupil all together, like last time.

So here he was, waiting on the roof for the idiot to come. Hopefully he would have enough brains to not let the Tenth know of this, either. He didn't tell Tsuna for the same reason he didn't tell Shamel. He knew that Yamamoto, though an idiot, would be able to help him out. They had started to get along shortly after Gokudera stopped fighting, and had hung out a few times without Tsuna forcing them together. In fact, other than Tsuna, Yamamoto was one of his only closest friends.

Gokudera snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Yamamoto come out onto the roof, holding Shamel's med kit, "Yo, Gokudera," the idiot smiled, then paled when he saw Gokudera's side covered in blood.

Gokudera was lucky he didn't spill any on the way up, "Hey," he sighed, standing, trying not to wince.

"What happened, exactly?" Yamamoto said in a serious tone, as he walked over to inspect the wound.

"Nothing really, just an act of over-due revenge," he said, shrugging off his jacket and shirt.

Yamamoto looked at him for a moment, then went to dress the injury, "I don't think Tsuna or Shamel would be mad, you know?" he sighed, muttering for the Italian to sit down.

He complied, and said, "I don't want to take those chances…I just need some patching up, and that'll be the end of it," he turned away.

Yamamoto started to wrap the torso when he asked, "Is this going to happen again? Are there anyone else who want revenge like this?" He gestured to where Gokudera was shot.

"I don't know, but it's none of your business," Gokudera growled.

"Yes, it is," Yamamoto growled back, returning the glare.

Gokudera was slightly taken aback, but didn't let it show, "I said there's nothing to worry yourself with, if I need help, I'll say it!" He got up, and grabbed his bloodied shirt.

Yamamoto stood, "No you won't!" He grabbed Gokudera shoulders, "You always shove people out, no matter how much they want to help! You don't trust anyone, you don't let others help, fuck, what the hell do you think you have friends for, anyway!"

Gokudera was speechless. Yamamoto had never been so…mad…His mouth was gaping slightly, his green eyes wide, then he finally spoke, in a weak voice, looking away, "I-I…I'm leaving," he shoved Yamamoto away, and threw on his shirt as he took off, leaving the school to go home and change.

Yamamoto followed him, however. Gokudera didn't care, as long as he can get into his house without Yamamoto prying he didn't really give a shit. When he got home, he threw the door open, but Yamamoto managed to get inside before he slammed the door in his face.

"What?" Gokudera snapped.

"Answer me, Gokudera!" Yamamoto shouted.

"I don't need to!" Gokudera shouted back, "I just want to fucking to bed, and forget about the whole mess! Problem?" He yelled.

"Yeah, there is!" Yamamoto shoved Gokudera into the house, slamming the door shut with his foot, and pinning Gokudera to a wall, "Don't you get it? Me and Tsuna, and all the others, we are fucking trying to help you! You just keep shoving us out, and soon we won't even give a fuck and give up on you! Is that what you want?"

Gokudera was slightly shaking, but he tried to mask it, "…I-…Of course not…" Gokudera looked away, slightly blushing at how close they were.

Yamamoto sighed, and rested his head against the wall beside Gokudera's own head, "We want to help you…Don't leave us out…" His eyes closed.

Gokudera didn't know what to do, his side was slightly throbbing, he needed some pain medication, or something, but he needed to get away from Yamamoto first, "…Then what do you want…?"

It was Yamamoto's turn to pause, thinking hard about his next words, "…Right now…I just want Gokudera," he wrapped his arms around the silverette`s waist.

Gokudera blushed at the gesture, but soon, he rested his head on Yamamoto's shoulder, and wrapped his arms around his neck.

They stayed like that for a moment, before Gokudera's side gave a sharp sting, and Gokudera flinched in pain, pulling away from the baseball player. Yamamoto asked what was wrong, but Gokudera hurried into the kitchen, and pulled out some medicine, before taking it.

Yamamoto walked into the kitchen, "Oh, ahaha," he scratched the back of his head, "I guess that makes sense," he smiled, "sorry, forgot to give you any pain stuff."

Gokudera glowered, "How could even you forget something like that?"

"Ma, ma, Gokudera, as long as you got some meds, it doesn't really matter, right?" He smiled, and wrapped his arm around Gokudera's shoulder, "Now, you said you were tired, right?" He led the pissed Italian to bed, "I'll see you later," he turned to leave, but a hand caught his wrist. He stopped and turned to see Gokudera turned away, blush on his face.

"I-If you want…You can stay over…"

Yamamoto smiled, wide, "Ahaha, sure thing!" He jumped into the bed, causing them both to bounce a few times.

"Gya!" Gokudera cried out in surprise, "Don't suddenly jump onto people's beds, Baseball Idiot!" Gokudera snapped, still blushing.

"Ahaha, only your bed, Gokudera!" Yamamoto winked. Gokudera was such a cute tsundere.

* * *

><p><strong>Erm, yeah...I don't think I really know what this is...Please don't be too harsh with me :' I sowwie I write~~**

**Tsuna - E-Erm..This is...**

**Talim- Tsuna, it's called yaoi T_T**

**Tsuna - O-oh, I see...**

**Enma - A-Ah, Tsuna-Kun, you-your guardians are...um...**

**Tsuna - I-It's not them, it's this chick TT_TT**

**Talim - Hello, Enma, be a good boy and I won't pair you with someone evil ;)**

**Enma - HIE!**

**R&R, please!**

**~Talim-Chan**


End file.
